Godzilla: World's End
Godzilla: World's End is an anime series centering around the monsters of the Godzilla franchise. In the anime, Godzilla reawakens 60 years after his attack on Japan in 1954. Meanwhile, monsters are rising from all over the world, most appearing from Japan. The series was announced in late 2017 and aired in Japan during early 2018. The show's English dub debuted in late 2018. The show was a smash hit with fans, critics, and even those who were new to Godzilla. Fans and critics were pleased as they felt like they could relate to the monsters more, as the monsters in the show were more expressive than ever. Others praised it for its massive monster roster, which included monsters from Daiei's Gamera series. Many liked the plot for its darkness, action, and its complexity. A second season was announced in early 2019. The show was a joint effort between Toho, Daiei, Universal, Warner Brothers and Legendary. Series Overview "Godzilla, the King of the Monsters reawakens after a 60-year slumber to terrorise the world once more. Meanwhile, monsters are rising all over the world, threatening humanity's very existence, causing the world to defend themselves and attempt to defeat these mighty beasts. But neither know of the imminent threat from outer space..." -Official series website description Series Information Format: '''Anime, Science Fiction '''Opening Theme: ''Destroy All Monsters Main Title (''Destroy all Monsters OST) Closing Theme: ''Who Will Know'' (Shin Godzilla OST) Created by: 'Toho Co. LTD, Daiei-Kadokawa Pictures, Universal Studio, Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures '''Country of Origin: '''Japan Characters Godzilla's Faction (Earth Defenders) 'Godzilla '-' '''An irradiated Godzillasarus who serves as the series's protagonist. He wakes up after a 60-year long slumber to feed on nuclear energy, and later on, fight the power-seeking invaders. '''Mothra - A giant moth who is the guardian of Infant Island and is one of the major protagonists. She has a minor crush for Godzilla. Rodan - An irradiated pteranodon who has an affinity with fire. He is an expert strategist and is one of the major protagonists. Anguirus - An irradiated ankylosaurus who is a loyal ally and best friend of Godzilla. Baragon - A descendant of the Mesozoic reptile Baranosdragon, he is an expert at burrowing and underground operations. He may be tiny, but he is in truth, very strong. King Caesar - A monster who resembles the shisa of Okinawan legends, he is the guardian of the Azumi Royal Family. Titanosaurus - An undiscovered dinosaur, he is as strong as Godzilla, and is able to create hurricane winds. He has a grudge against Mechagodzilla 1, as the aliens who created him assimilated himself. Manda - A mystical dragon-like monster who is the guardian of the underwater city Mu. Gorosaurus - A descendant of the Allosaurus, he has a personal grudge against Kong. Kong - The last of an ancient species of highly intelligent giant gorillas, he is extremely strong and clever. He is one of the series's major protagonists. Kamacuras - A species of large praying mantises, they form up most of Godzilla's army. Kumonga - A gigantic spider, he is the leader of the Kamacuras. Gamera - From an alternate universe, Gamera is a giant turtle who feeds on plasma, can breathe fire and is able to survive in outer space created by the Atlanteans. He is a major protagonist. Mothra Leo - Mothra's younger brother, he can switch forms at will but is very rash. He is a major protagonist. Varan - The last remaining Varanopode, he was once worshipped as a mighty mountain god. Zilla - A mutated iguana that was once mistaken by the French Government as Godzilla. King Ghidorah's Faction (Earth Invaders) King Ghidorah - A massive three-headed dragon from outer space who serves as a major protagonist and a major antagonist. He has a lust for power and supremacy. Gigan - A cybernetic monster, he is an old friend of King Ghidorah. He is a major antagonist. He is eventually beheaded by Anguirus for sawing open his face. Desghidorah - A relative of King Ghidorah, he is a creature of pure evil. He is defeated by Mothra Leo when he pushes him into a time distortion, which causes him to relive his whole life again and again and again. Megaguirus - The queen of a species of prehistoric dragonflies that has a penchant for power, she is at first distrustful of King Ghidorah, but eventually joins the invaders as she realises that if they were successful, they would have endless power. She and King Ghidorah eventually develop some feelings with each other. She is a major protagonist and a minor antagonist. SpaceGodzilla - An extraterrestrial evil clone of Godzilla, he was created when some of Godzilla's cells entered space and fused with a crystalline life form before being sucked into a black hole, and exiting through a white hole. He wants supremacy over Godzilla, whom he views as his rival for dominance, thus he joins the Earth Invaders. He is the series’s main antagonist. Orga - The result of a group of Millenian Aliens absorbing some of Godzilla's Organiser G1 in liquid form, Orga is a menace to behold who can regenerate from any wound exactly like Godzilla. Megalon - A beetle-like monster who is the guardian of the underground kingdom Seatopia, he is a loyal ally of Gigan. He is not very bright, but he makes that up with his brute strength. Hedorah - A toxic sludge based alien monster which thrives where pollution is. He is a major antagonist. Hokmuto - One of two parasitic creatures known as M.U.T.O (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) which layed their eggs in the corpses of Godzillasauruses. He is male, and even though he is tiny, he can fly using his wings and he is faster than most monsters. He is killed by Godzilla when he impales him on the Tokyo TV Tower. Femuto - Hokmuto's mate. She does not have wings, but she is massive. She is killed by Godzilla when he fires his atomic breath into her throat, beheading her. Mutants Destoroyah - A massive devil monster that is made out of a whole colony of prehistoric crustaceans, he nearly killed Godzilla once. He is a major antagonist. Biollante - A monster that is a combination of a rose, a human and some of Godzilla's cells, Biollante is a plant based monster and a part-clone of Godzilla. She is a major antagonist. Ebirah - A gigantic mutated lobster, he can create a rapid slicing combo with his claws. Sanda - An ape-like humanoid monster, he lives in the wild and is benevolent and kind. Gaira - The wild and savage brother of Sanda, he was captured by the Chinese Government, who attempted to use Gaira as a weapon. He eventually broke out and reunited with his brother. Gabara - An ogre-like monster who is extremely arrogant and only appears in King Ghidorah's dreams. He is eventually dropped down a cliff by King Ghidorah to his doom in the last dream he appears in. Ganimes - A massive mutated rubble crab. Gezora - A massive mutated cuttlefish who can walk on land with his tentacles. Kamoeba - A massive mutated matamata turtle. Dagahra - An aquatic dragon-like monster who feeds on pollution. Battra - The yin to Mothra's yang, he is the exact opposite of Mothra. Mothra is the guardian of humanity, while Battra is the guardian of the earth. He despises and hates humans as he feels like they are destroying nature, thus, he wants to wipe out all of humanity. He eventually joins forces with Mothra to help defeat King Ghidorah after she helps him realise that humans are also part of nature. He is one of the major protagonists. JSDF Mechagodzilla 2 - Inspired by the original Mechagodzilla, Mechagodzilla 2 is an effective prototype for Kiryu’s technology. Kiryu - A mechanical clone of Godzilla, he is weaponized with the perfect skill set to match Godzilla's raw power. His AI contains specimens of Godzilla cells, thus, he shares all of Godzilla's thoughts, memories, emotions and complete data. M.O.G.U.E.R.A - A mech that is enabled with the same technology used on Kiryu, it has the unique ability to split up into 2 different vehicles. Mechani-Kong - A mechanical clone of Kong, Mechani-Kong was created to combat weaker monsters.' ' Mecha-King-Ghidorah - He has been slated to appear in season 2.